Final Fantasy XIII-Novelization
by connor fantasy
Summary: A novelization of the Square Enix game Final Fantasy This will feature the original storyline and the thirteen
1. Main Characters

Final Fantasy XIII Characters

Lightning – This solitary young woman speaks little of herself-even her true name is a mystery. She is known to others simply as "Lightning"

Quote: "You want quiet, you'd better take the next train."

Snow Villiers – An irrepressible, fiery young man, Snow dives headfirst into danger using nothing but his powerful physique as a weapon. Easily swayed by emotion, he is prone to rash words and actions. Nonetheless, many are won over by his outgoing and optimistic nature.

Quote: "Our focus is to protect Cocoon."

Serah Farron – Serah is Lightning's younger sister, and Snow's fiancée. Possessing an inner fortitude beyond her years, she is more capable of making her own decisions, whatever her somewhat overprotective sister might think. In fact, Serah spends just as much time worrying about her elder sibling's well-being as Lightning does Serah's.

Quote: "The point is, I have people I can count on. I'll make it through."

Oerba Dia Vanille – Vanille is an endearing young woman with a relentlessly sunny disposition. Her bright personality gives no hint of the dark resolve that lies within.

Quote: "The Pulse Fal'Cie it held our future and our fate."

Hope Estheim – Hope is a normal boy from a normal family whose childhood on Cocoon can best be described as uneventful. Inexperienced in the ways of the world, and won't turn to his mother for protection, he is completely unprepared for the turmoil into which his life is thrown when he is unexpectedly caught up in the Sanctum's brutal Purge.

Quote: "Why do you want to help a L'Cie? They're the enemy!"

Oerba Yun Fang – Fang is a mysterious woman who is working with the Sanctum military despite bearing the mark of the detested L'Cie. Strong minded and disinclined to mince words, she has the demeanour of someone wholly unconcerned by life's trivalties.

Quote: "If I were you, I'd worry about myself."

Sazh Katzroy – Sazh is a friendly, cheerful man who is never without his curious companions-a Chocobo chick and a pair of pistols. He is quick to banter, but also keeps a mature perspective on matters. Uncontrollable events have set him on his current path, but another purpose compels him to walk it.

Quote: "Chocobo, we just can't catch a break, can we?"


	2. Prologue

Final Fantasy XIII

Prologue

Cocoon-a utopia in the sky.

Its inhabitants believed their world a paradise. Under the Sanctum's rule, Cocoon had long known peace and prosperity.

Mankind was blessed by its protectors, the benevolent fal'Cie, and believed that tranquil days would continue forever.

Their tranquillity was shattered with the discovery of one hostile fal'Cie.

The moment that fal'Cie from Pulse-the feared and detested lowerworld-awoke from its slumber, peace on Cocoon came to an end.

Fal'Cie curse humans, turning them into magic-wielding servants.

They become l'Cie-chosen of the fal'Cie.

Those branded with the mark of a l'Cie carry the burden of either fulfilling their focus or facing a fate harsher than death itself.

A prayer for redemption.

A wish to protect the world.

A promise to challenge destiny.

After thirteen days of fates intertwined, the battle begins.


	3. Chapter 1: Defiers of Fate

Final Fantasy XIII

Part One: The Hanging Edge

Chapter 1: Defiers of Fate

Summary: Lightning and Sazh are held aboard a military 'Purge' train along with a group of civilians destined for exile. In stark contrast to the uncertain and despairing people around her, Lightning appears determined and focused.

She seizes upon an instant of inattention to disable a guard, and her impressive display inspires Sazh and the other civilians to take up arms against the soldiers.

After clashing with army forces, the train crashes to a halt in the war-torn district known as the Hanging Edge.

Sazh attempts to figure out Lightning's angle, but she shows little desire to share. The former soldier throws herself into battle without the slightest hint of hesitation – what could be driving her…?

The thirteen days after we awoke were the beginning of the end.

A train rushed down the tracks at a quick pace. Inside the train everyone where in white robes with blue lines running down the sides. These robes marked the people as being infected by Pulse and to be purged.

The train door slid open and an armoured soldier, walked through. He was carrying a machine gun incase there was any resistance. He looked at the people through the small visor in his head armour to see if there was anything suspicious going on.

As the soldier continued to walk down the train checking on the people inside, and the train continued to whistle down the tracks, one of the people in the blue and white robes turned to the person next to him and said "You serious?" She replied with a curt "Be quiet." The man's name was Sazh Katzroy, he had dark skin and a beard but had a wiseness that you could sense about him. He chuckled and said "Best of luck."

As the train continued down the tracks it went straight through a shield causing the train to shudder and the guard to stumble. Then she struck. Fast as the thing that gave her name. She attacked the guard like a lightning bolt and broke the mechanical key that released the cuffs on all the people's hands. Sazh smiled and said joyfully "She did it."

Two more guards came into the room, to try and stop her, both armed with machine guns. Lightning threw off her purge robes, revealing her soldier's amour with a red cape and her pink hair. She easily knocked down the two soldiers and stole one of their machine guns and ran through the door to the next section where she was met with another guard. She easily fired several rounds into the guard killing him.

Meanwhile Sazh was checking on the people back in the section where he was and said to a boy sat on the ground, "You all right?" The boy looked at Sazh hesitantly and Sazh said "I'm not a L'Cie." Then Sazh's Chocobo chick jumped out of his hair and squealed causing the kid to smile.

Whilst this was happening, Lightning continued to fight soldiers and activated her anti gravity jump allowing her to glide through the air crushing soldiers against the wall, kicking them away and shooting them with the two machine guns she stole, the second one after kicking a soldier to the ground. She spun and glided through the air, firing bullets killing, wounding and disarming soldiers, one bullet going straight through a soldiers visor and hitting him between the eyes.

Sazh then joined Lightning near the front of the train with his own choice of weapon, two small pistols, he is also carrying a missile launcher and he hands Lightning her own weapon which along with Sazh's pistols were confiscated, Lightning's weapon is a combination of a Sword and Gun otherwise known as a Gunblade. Behind Sazh are several civilians wielding machine guns who have decided to take up arms against the Sanctum.

The train continues hurtling down the tracks until it comes out into a large area known as the Hanging Edge. Lightning sticks her head out of the door, where she sees several flying robots firing at the train. She looks at Sazh and says "Give me that." She then yanks the missile launcher out of his hands and focuses on her target and fires causing an explosion as the missile hits its target.

As the train continues on a mechanical bird appears and follows after it. Lightning fires another missile but this time she misses and the bird fires back with a powerful lightning bolt causing the train to fall of the tracks and to some other tracks further below.

Meanwhile other purge trains have revolted as well and have taken up arms against the Sanctum soldiers and their mechanical machines which they summon through small portals.

Now on the tracks below, a gigantic machine known as Manasvin Warmech landed on top of the train and gripped on to it tightly trying to force the train to a halt. After a few seconds it finally succeeds and then starts bombarding the train with attacks from its mechanical tail. After a few hits the Warmech opens up a hole in the train and seeing this Sazh shouts "Run!" Lightning then jumps out through the hole and heads towards the Warmech, seeing this Sazh shouts, "I meant away."

Sazh then climbs out of the hole joining Lightning on the top where she has her Gunblade out ready to fight the machine. Sazh trying to be calm says "Hey, hey, hey! Let's be rational now." The Warmech doesn't listen to Sazh's pleas and tries to attack them forcing them to crawl out of its way or jump elegantly in Lightning's case. Sazh then says "They're sending in the big guns now. What do we do?" Lightning brushes off Sazh's worried comment and says "Watch and learn."

Lightning dashes forward and slashes the machine twice with her Gunblade, in anger the machine retaliates by trying to slash Lightning which she elegantly dodges. Sazh decides to try and help out as well and starts firing at the Warmech to pierce its armour. Lightning runs forward for another strike and the Warmech fires its laser which Lightning dodges by jumping to the right. She then reaches her target and once again slashes the Warmech twice with her sword. After another few bullets from Sazh and another strike from Lightning's Gunblade, the Warmech jumps back and grabs hold of the part of the train Lightning and Sazh are standing on and starts to pull on it.

Lightning realising what it is up to says to Sazh, "Fall back." The two of them run back and Sazh taunts it saying "Not so tough now." The Warmach hearing this pulls harder on the train causing Sazh to say "Hey, that wasn't like a challenge now. All right?" The Warmech then rips the train in half causing Lightning to quickly run and jump to the other half and Sazh following behind slowly, continually tripping and stumbling and when Sazh reaches the end of the first half, Lightning yells "Jump!" Which Sazh does causing to land on the other half in a heap.

Lightning then says "Heads up!" and Sazh tiredly says "This thing won't give up!" The Warmech then jumps and joins them again and starts another fight. Sazh quickly fires bullets at it which it shrugs off but Lightning then slashes the machine several times taking it by surprise. The machine fires its main cannon which Lightning dodges, followed by its laser which she deflects. Meanwhile Sazh had fired several bullets whilst it fired its main cannon causing it severe damage and then Lightning then jumped into the air and brought her Gunblade down slashing the Warmech with tremendous force.

The Warmech then falls off of the train and starts plummeting down into the dark depths below. Sazh collapses once again and says "Thank goodness. Whew! We did it." Several machines fly pass which Sazh notices but Lightning completely ignores and she puts her Gunblade back in its belt. Sazh then turns to Lightning and says "Aren't you supposed to protect civilians, soldier? I mean you are Sanctum aren't you? What're you doing trying to stop the Purge? Why don't you tell me that?" Lightning barely turns to look and says "I was a soldier." Lightning then runs off and jumps down to the platform below with Sazh saying "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Sazh sighs and then pulls his small Chocobo chick out of his hair and holds it in his hands saying "Chocobo, we just can't catch a break, can we? Well we'd better follow her." Sazh then climbed down the edge of the train and started to follow Lightning into the warpath waiting for them.

**Author's Note: This is the start of my Final Fantasy XIII novelization, what I am hoping to do is to finish this, follow it up with Final Fantasy XIII-2 and then possibly XIII-3. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


End file.
